


Fluff Rarely Sleeps When There's Weight: Part 2

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, M/M, Other, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickler blanket, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Logan decides to get himself something to eat, and winds up seeing a blanket on the couch. Not only does Logan learn of how fluffy and comfortable it is, but Logan learns that he's VERY sensitive to blanket fluff!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Fluff Rarely Sleeps When There's Weight: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanene_yaaay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/gifts).



> So an update on life: I GOT HIRED FOR A JOB! I'm gonna be working in a retirement home! It's like a dream job for me! WOO HOO! But this means, my fanfic writing is going to lessen a little when I start working. I'm gonna be hit with 12 hour shifts, and a couple days as a sleep/spare time break in between. It's gonna be weird and hard to get used to, but I'm gonna try and get lots of writing in on my breaks to make up for it.

Logan was reading a book and determining some new activities to put into Thomas’s routine. He had heard the commotion upstairs, and giggled to himself at the silly tickle fight that had started up between Roman and Virgil. It’s rare to hear (let alone see) the two of them getting along. So hearing that happen, made a few ideas flow through his head. 

A while later, Logan began to feel hungry. So he closed his books, headed downstairs and walked to the kitchen. There were many food items he could eat, but a specific list of foods came to his mind: studying foods. 

Logan decided to make himself a peanut butter and Crofters sandwich. Peanut butter was supposed to help your brain study, and fruit has always been a brain food. And as everyone knows, Crofters is one of the healthiest fruit jams there is! And of course, whole grain bread is good for you in general. So: PB & J is the perfect lunch option for Logan. 

Logan brought his food out to the living room and placed it onto the table. Sitting onto the couch, Logan sighed in content and grabbed and started eating his sandwich. Behind him, Logan felt a purple fluffy blanket that was folded up and sitting there against the back of the couch. “Hmm.” Logan hummed before returning to his sandwich. He managed to get halfway through the sandwich when the fluffy blanket fell down against his lower back. Logan turned to look at the blanket, and decided to return it to its rightful throne on the couch. With the blanket back on its special spot, Logan returned to his sandwich. 

But the blanket didn’t stay there for long. Logan had a bit more of the sandwich down when the blanket fell. But this time, it landed right onto Logan’s shoulders. Logan blinked in confusion as his inner thoughts told him he wasn’t leaning against the couch. So...how did the blanket manage to plop itself onto his shoulders? Logan sighed and grabbed his napkin. While he wiped his hands off, he let the blanket fall against his lower back again and put it right back where he found it beforehand. Finally, Logan got up, picked up his plate and headed to the kitchen. 

When the plate was washed and placed aside for washing later, Logan came back to the living room to see the purple blanket no longer on the couch, but laying right on the floor. Logan lifted an eyebrow in confusion. Does this blanket not like being propped up on the couch or something? Logan sighed as he sat down onto the couch, and chose to pick up the blanket and plop it beside him. 

A few minutes later, Logan felt something against his leg. He looked over, and lifted an eyebrow: the corner of the blanket had jumped and was now sitting on his leg. How did that happen? Logan stood up, lifted up the blanket and stretched it out so he could see the whole thing. It couldn’t have moved. But, he could admit that it does look comfy. Logan decided to wrap it around himself. 

The fur was so nice against his neck! And his arms! The fur felt nice on pretty much everything. So, Logan laid himself onto the couch and enjoyed the security hug that the blanket gave him. It felt so warm and cozy as well. He could easily assume this was Virgil’s blanket thanks to the color, but boy did Logan love it as well! A smile started showing up on his face as he processed the softness and comfort he got from the blanket. 

The blanket seemed to be hugging him more, the longer he laid there on his belly. The bottom corners had soon found a way around Logan’s legs and were now hugging them. Logan didn’t think much of this though, due to his growing exhaustion from the blanket and his writing from earlier. Logan soon fell into a deep sleep for about 45 minutes. It felt nice and long though, like he wasn’t being cheated out of genuine sleep. 

When Logan woke up, the blanket seemed to have tucked itself under his shirt. But Logan didn’t really realize this thanks to his dozy state. But things started to click into place when the blanket’s fluff started to move and lightly tickle his sides from under the shirt. Logan squeezed his eyes a little and moaned in slight irritation. 

“Mmmm-wha?” Logan moved his hand to his belly and felt the bits of fuzz on his sides. Thinking it was nothing, Logan ignored it and closed his eyes. 

But the fuzzy blanket decided to go full force, and rub its blanket corners against his sides. Logan’s eyes widened as his lips perked into a big smile. Logan quickly shoved his face into his pillow and started giggling while he struggled to get the blanket off his sides. The blanket started moving around a little, never giving Logan a chance to actually grab the corners. 

To make things worse, the upper middle of the blanket had scooted itself up to his neck and started tickling there too! Logan squeaked and actually started laughing in a higher-pitched tone! He tried to scrunch up his shoulders, but that didn’t do jack for the back of his neck. The blanket quickly started to wrap itself around Logan’s neck, and torment the sides of his neck too. And on top of THAT, the upper corners of the blanket had moved itself up to his ears and started tickling there! 

Then Logan made the big mistake of reaching behind his neck to grab the blanket…

Quickly, the blanket’s upper corners moved from his ears right to his armpits and scrubbed vigorously. Logan shrieked and clamped his arms right down to his sides as endless laughter came out. “HAHAHAHAHAHA! HOHOHOW IHIHIHIHIS THIHIHIS EHEHEVEHEN HAHAHAPPEHENIHIHIHING?!” Logan asked the air in pure confusion. The stimulation was just too much for him! The poor logical man couldn’t even think while he was worn down to nothing but a giggly puddle. “HOHOHOHOW AHAHARE YOHOHOHOU TIHIHIHICKLIHIHING MEHEHE RIHIHIHIGHT NOHOHOHOW?!” Logan asked the blanket. 

Gosh...If even one person could see him like this, they would question his sanity. What kind of person yells questions to a BLANKET of all things?! Not a logical person, that’s for sure. Despite how weird the circumstances were, the blanket seemed to be enjoying itself! To further show its love, the blanket turned itself horizontally (in contrast to his vertical body) and hugged Logan right around his arms. His arms were now stuck against his chest and his lower shoulders to his upper legs were being covered in furry blanket softness. Though part of Logan’s brain was enjoying the feeling of being hugged, the other half of his brain was telling him ‘GET OUT! THE BLANKET’S GONNA TICKLE YOU AGAIN!’ 

In an attempt to earn his trust, the blanket didn’t tickle him again. It just hugged Logan comfortably. Logan’s rocking and attempts to get out, soon subsided as exhaustion and a surprising amount of trust started to take over. Logan looked at the blanket in confusion and decided to feel the fluff against his fingers. As he felt the fluff however, Logan started smiling and giggling as he learned something new about himself: his palms and his inner fingers were somewhat ticklish as well! Ticklish enough to make him giggle, no less. 

When the blanket wanted to keep going, it started tickling Logan’s lower ribs. Logan guffawed in pure surprise and practically lost all his composure. Logan was kicking his feet, cackling, shaking his glasses off his head, and soon started pounding the couch! You would think that removing the corners of the blanket would help your situation. But Logan had found out earlier on that he CAN’T. The blanket was weakening him and would go for his armpits every time he tried. So, he eventually gave up and laughed all his frustrations out. 

The blanket paused, and grabbed Logan’s glasses. Placing them onto the side table, the blanket continued its tickle attack on Logan with no worry of anything broken. Eager to tickle him a lot more, the blanket lifted up Logan’s shirt and shoved most of its blanket body through the bottom of the shirt and fed the corners out the shirt sleeves! Then, it started fluffing and wiggling itself to tickle him vigorously with the blanket fluff. Logan was wiggling and rocking all over the place, squealing and cackling hysterically, and was super overwhelmed by the tickles he was experiencing. It was just too much for the man! Logan was used to not being touched very much. So going from barely touched to tickle attacked all over, Logan grew overwhelmed rather quickly. 

It didn’t help matters either that his serotonin levels were soaring. His brain was being fed so much happiness, that he was being put into dazes filled with all the giggle fits. It was such a strange and foreign feeling for him. He’s often warned Thomas of not doing drugs or drinking too much. But Logan was now learning of a new hormone-inducing drug mixture: dopamine and serotonin. The good news was, it doesn’t harm the body but rather helps the body. The bad news was: It was making his body feel weak and tired, while also fogging up his brain. He knew he would never be able to think straight no matter what. But this was ten times worse!

The blanket decided to give Logan another break and unravelled itself from Logan’s upper body. Logan giggled and wiggled around as it dislodged itself from under the shirt, but soon began calming down when it was out. The blanket wrapped itself around Logan’s legs and waist to hug him once again. 

Logan didn’t know how he felt about being tickled so much. He loved it on one hand, but another part of him was telling him to get away from the blanket because it was tickling him too much. But the dopamine rush from the tickle attack felt amazing to him! It was like getting an overdose of happiness at disneyland. But...it was just tickling. How could tickling have such a big effect on him that he’s literally fighting with himself on whether he likes it or hates it? 

Meanwhile, the blanket could sense his overthinking brain yet again. When will this man ever learn? The blanket decided to see if his legs or knees were ticklish as well. By doing this, the blanket travelled itself down to the bottom of his dress pants and slid each corner right in and up the pant sleeves. Finding the vulnerable knee pits, the blanket fluffed up its fluff a little more and started rubbing the corners against the knee pits. 

“Uhuhuh ohohohohoh! HAHAHAhahahahaha! Cohohohome ohohohon blahahankehehehet! Knohohohock ihihihit ohohohoff!” Logan finally begged for the first time. 

The blanket, enjoying the giggles, decided to rub just a little faster behind the knee pits. Logan’s laughter quickened quite a bit. “OhohoHOHOHO BOHOHOHOYHY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Logan laughed more and more. 

There was the happy sound! That kind of laughter gave the blanket extra fluffs of excitement! The blanket declared then and there, that Logan would be tickled for a little longer. But Logan didn’t know how he felt about its plans. Logan was kicking his feet, rolling all over the couch and laughing his heart out! And to make things better? Logan had started snorting! And everytime Logan would snort, he would cover up his mouth and muffle his own cackles! It was SUPER adorable! 

“PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE! IHIHIHIHI CAHAHAHAN’T BREHEHEHEHEHEATHE!” Logan pleaded as tears of mirth started to well up in his eyes bit by bit. 

The blanket was starting to realize that Logan was gonna need a break very soon. So, it tried one more spot: the back of his calves. 

And HOLY CRAP! Logan threw his head back and SCREAMED like his body was on FIRE! His scream quickly turned into hysterical, almost insane kind of laughter! And just as quickly, the laughter went silent. That was when the blanket gave him a break. The blanket removed itself from his pant sleeves very gently and laid itself in a pile in front of Logan’s feet. 

Logan took a while to calm down, and soon sat himself up. “You gonna make yourself known, Mr. Blanket?” Logan asked. 

The blanket stayed still at first. 

“Hello?” Logan asked, poking the blanket. 

But the blanket refused to move. 

Logan narrowed his eyes and picked up the blanket in curiosity. 

But suddenly, the blanket wrapped itself around Logan’s shoulders again! Logan giggled and hugged the blanket back. “I knew you were just playing!” Logan reacted. “I’m Logan.” he greeted, holding out his hand. 

The blanket shook his hand with a corner and wrapped itself around Logan’s head and shoulders. Logan giggled and snuggled himself into the blanket for a bit. “You’re very soft.” Logan admitted. 

The blanket snuggled itself in more. Logan giggled at the snuggles he was getting, and smiled as he closed his eyes. 

“I see you found my blanket.” someone said to him. Logan opened his eyes and smiled. It was Virgil. “Not a bad blanket, huh?” He asked. 

Logan smiled. “Very cuddly.” Logan replied. “And playful.” Logan added. 

Virgil’s smile widened. “His neck is really bad too.” Virgil let it know. 

Logan’s eyes widened as he realized what Virgil just told the blanket. Logan quickly struggled to get the blanket off, but ultimately curled up and bursted out laughing. “Wahahait! VIHIHIHIRGAHAHAHAHAHA! YOHOHOHOHOU EHEHEHEVIHIHIL- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Logan started kicking his feet and rolling around on the couch once again. 

But for Virgil, this was the first tickle attack he’d seen. And BOY, was it MAGICAL! Logan was a laughing, blushing mess, which was usually a rare sight. The only person who’s been able to enjoy this new sight of Logan, was Patton and this blanket! And he could see why Patton wouldn’t stop talking about it: it was so fun to see! 

“STAHAHAHAHAHAP! IHIHIHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLEHEHEHES TOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUHUCH!” Logan begged. 

“Does it really tickle that badly?” Virgil asked. 

“YEHEHEHEHES! IHIHIHIHIT REHEHEHEALLY TIHIHIHIHICKLEHEHES!” Logan replied. 

“Do you want it to stop though?” Virgil asked. 

“KIHIHIHIHINDAHAHAHA.” Logan replied. 

Virgil smirked. “So...is that a yes? Or a no?” Virgil asked curiously. 

Logan finally worked up the courage to shake his head no. Virgil smiled and watched the rest of the ticklish situation play out from just a few feet away. Since the man didn’t want him to stop the blanket, Virgil was gonna let the blanket tickle him for a while till either Logan would tap out, or the blanket would stop for him. 

The blanket slithered itself around from Logan’s neck, to his back, to his sides and ribs again. The blanket did spend some extra time on his back though, because as it turns out: his back was a giggle spot! Logan was arching his back and giggling all cutesy and childish! It was so cute! Someone call Patton and let him know about this secret fact! 

Virgil smirked as he looked over at the hiding spot behind the kitchen counter. There was a slightly visible glow of red coming from the side of the counter. Virgil knew exactly who that was: Roman. 

Virgil was fully aware that it was really Roman controlling the blanket the entire time. How did he know? Well, apart from the time Roman blew his own cover when he used the blanket on me...the red glow also proved it. The color red, always matched up with the prince. Roman, amidst his blanket controlling, sent Virgil an ‘Okay’ sign for a few seconds before returning to his fun little activity. 

The blanket eventually stopped for Logan and gave him a big hug. Logan was still a giggly mess from the tickle attack, but also felt heartwarmed to have yet ANOTHER hug from the loving blanket. 

“Awwww! It looks like Mr. Blanket really likes you!” Virgil teased. 

“Ihihihi...Ihihi doho tohohoho, blahahankehehet.” Logan replied, patting it nicely. The blanket snuggled into Logan a little more and started to calm down. With all that time spent tickling, the blanket seemed to be getting quite tired. Talk about irony! But Logan didn’t mind. As long as the blanket didn’t develop any more cravings for tickles during his nap, Logan was perfectly okay with the blanket hugging him. 

The reality is, he really needed this. Logan probably needed this more than any of the sides did. So to finally get some love without having to gain the courage to ask for it? Literally the best thing anyone could ask for. 

...It didn’t take long for Logan to start up another tickle fight…

Let it be known that Logan officially loves tickle fights!


End file.
